danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ruruka Ando
Ruruka Ando (安藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. She is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 8th Division. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, her title was Ultimate Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」''chō kōkō kyū no "okashi shokunin.")'' Appearance Ruruka has lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat, where she has pinned her Future Foundation ID. There is also a square pattern on the back of her hat. Personality Ruruka is a cunning young woman, who has a strong hatred for people who betray her. While she can appear easily annoyed and even mean towards others, she acts very sweet and intimate with Sonosuke Izayoi and often feeds him her candy. She is a resourceful and skilled negotiator, thanks to her candy which is as addictive as hard narcotics. It's implied that Sonosuke is addicted to her candy. Despite being a high ranking member of Future Foundation, she seems skeptical regarding its purpose, at one point stating that, "just like Hope's Peak Academy and Seiko Kimura ", it is rotten to the core. History Prior to the Tragedy Ruruka is exceptionally skilled at creating candies and other sweets. Her treats are said to be extremely addictive, like hard narcotics. Because of her ability, she was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as a part of the 76th Class as the Ultimate Confectioner. After attending, she graduated alongside Sonosuke Izayoi and Seiko Kimura an estimated 2-3 years before the Tragedy. Due to an unknown incident or argument, Seiko and Ruruka mutually distrust each other. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 8th Division. Her responsibility as the 8th Division leader is to help provide stable food sources. Ruruka is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm In the episode's opening flashback, Ruruka and the other Future Foundation members were confronted by some of the Remnants of Despair. Eventually, after a long fight on a bridge, Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura, and Sonosuke Izayoi were able to restrain Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari. Ruruka had gathered at the secret off-shore facility alongside the other Future Foundation leaders to discuss what should be done about Makoto Naegi. She questioned the reason why they all had to be in one place, saying if they were attacked they could all be wiped out, while Kazuo Tengan assures her. She happily feeds a macaroon to Sonosuke, who is lying under the table with his head on her lap, and pats his head. After Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina arrived at the boardroom, Juzo handcuffed Makoto and injured him in the process. When Hina begins to shout, Ruruka has Sonosuke through a kunai at the wall behind her, threatening that, if she shouted again, she would tell him not to miss next time. As the building comes under attack, Ruruka questions how the attacker had found this place if it was supposedly secret. When Seiko replied, she turned to glare at her. The sleeping gas is deployed in the boardroom and Ruruka huddles closer to Sonosuke, but both fall unconscious soon after. As she woke up, Ruruka and the others found a Monokuma wristband has been planted on their wrists. Monokuma who has been resurrected once again held a killing game, the Final Killing Game starring the Future Foundation leaders as the participants. The Killing Game started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch After Monokuma announced the rules of the Final Killing Game, Ruruka attempted to give a sweet to Sonosuke as a reward for sticking together with her and protecting her. Unlike the many times before, Sonosuke refused her reward, telling her now was not the time and that they had a dire situation to face. Later after Daisaku Bandai’s immediate death, Ruruka was surprised and asked if he was attacked. Kyoko confirmed that he was injected by the bracelet’s poison after violating his own NG code. Ruruka refused to tell her NG Code to anyone, saying that there were some people that she didn’t trust. Ruruka, Sonosuke, Seiko, and Juzo Sakakura all pointed at Makoto, voting him as the attacker. Following Makoto’s escape, Ruruka and Sonosuke parted from everyone else to hide from the traitor. She confidently said that the traitor had to be Seiko, revealing her hatred for her, Hope’s Peak Academy, and Future Foundation are equal. She was happy that Sonosuke agreed with her. Episode 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Ruruka and Sonosuke are shown relaxing in a lounge, Ruruka having woken up earlier then Sonosuke. She greeted him and attempted to feed him a sweet, but when she was rejected, Ruruka looked at Sonosuke with a confused look. After Makoto's speech, Ruruka and Sonosuke are shown at the entrance. Ruruka talking about how people who stand out like Makoto would die first. Ruruka told him that he is the only one she can trust, making him promise her he would never betray her. Seiko then wandered into the entrance and when she saw her, Ruruka instantly hid behind Sonosuke and taunting her. Ruruka accused Seiko as the traitor and the two started to argue. Ruruka saying that Seiko was the one who made the sleeping drugs in their bracelets. This was Seiko's breaking point as she downs a bottle filled with green pills, growing monstrous. Sonosuke quickly grabs Ruruka and ran away as Seiko chasing the two of them. Relationships Sonosuke Izayoi A fellow member of the 76th Class. They are thought to have a strong relationship, as Sonosuke rarely speaks and chooses to interact almost exclusively with her. Ruruka is often shown hugging and latching onto Sonosuke, often being protected by Sonosuke. She seems to subdue him with her candy, which has been described to be as strong as narcotics. Because of this, he is extremely loyal to her. She appears to treat him a bit like a child. Seiko Kimura A fellow member of the 76th Class. Ruruka views Seiko as a backstabber, and therefore wants nothing to do with her. In episode 3, Ruruka reveals that Seiko supposedly gave her a weird drug, causing her to grow distrustful of her. Daisaku Bandai Ruruka dislikes Daisaku, as she is easily annoyed by his sayings and "creepy" voice, having no problem acting mean and condescending towards him. Quotes * “I don't want anyone knowing my weakness! I can't trust some people here!” Trivia * Her given name, Ruruka (流流歌), means "outpouring song". * Ruruka's last name, Ando (安藤), consists of the words "peace" and "wisteria". The wisteria part of her name could refer to her eye color, which is a light purple. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive